I Have a Friend
by bushidogirl
Summary: Luka wasn't always open to the idea of Ahim on the GokaiGalleon. Why didn't she always like Ahim? And what does Ahim think about Luka's secret? I think you know what the pairing's going to be... R&R!


Author's Note: Remember that one flashback in Gokaiger episode 41 with Luka and Ahim drinking tea, and Ahim says "Oh, I finally got what you were talking about?" And Luka says "EH?" I always wondered what the context was behind it, so I decided to write this little story. Like I said, Luka and Marvelous have just as much chemistry as the other Gokaiger pairings, and deserve as much respect as the others. If you don't like the ship, you don't have to read it, and don't spam.

* * *

><p>"Luka-san."<p>

_"Crap,"_ thought Luka, _"It's that stupid princess who joined us a few weeks ago."_

"It's cold up here, you shouldn't be in the—"

"It's called the crow's next," Luka rolled her eyes.

"The crow's nest. You should get some rest."

"I'll go to bed when I'm tired." Luka stared at the stars.

"I'll get you a blanket," said Ahim.

Ahim left the crow's nest.

"Does she pity me?" asked Luka.

Luka hated royalty. Where was the princess of her planet when she was suffering on the streets? Where was she when her little sister died? They were too busy dancing at their lavish balls, and eating themselves full with elaborate dinners. Sure, if they saw a street urchin, they would convey sympathy, but that was just for show. It was part of the image. They didn't care.

But that wasn't the only reason Luka was upset with Ahim joining the crew. But Luka wasn't ready to tell anyone that.

Luka found a shooting star. "Five," she said to herself.

"Luka-san, I found a blanket for you!" said Ahim as she climbed back up the crow's nest.

"Great," said Luka sarcastically, "you're back."

"Here," said Ahim, wrapping the blanket around Ahim.

Luka threw the blanket off of her.

"I don't want your pity!"

"What did I do?" asked Ahim. "Is there anything I did that what was wrong?"

She had tears in her eyes.

"Why are you angry with me, Luka-san!"

At that moment, Luka realized that she wasn't like the princesses on her planet. This princess was a nice princess. Those tears were legitimate. But Luka needed a reason to explain to her, and it was a great time to finally confess.

"No, Ahim, you didn't do anything wrong. How do I put this…" Luka wasn't ready to truly admit it, "I… uh… have this **friend** who is the look-out for this group of space pirates. And this **friend** really likes her **Captain**. Who is named **Captain Awesome**. Now my **friend** is afraid to admit anything to **Captain Awesome** because she's afraid he might not return her feelings. Because my **friend** isn't like a regular girl. She isn't polite, she rarely wears dresses, she fights, she gambles, she argues, and she can be quick to anger. But **Captain Awesome** is nice to my **friend**. He jokes with her, he trusts her, he'll train with her, and he'll do things with her, like play cards or go shopping. And he sucks at cards, but he'll still play with her. And they have so much in common. They have quick tempers, and have big dreams, and they both aren't the most moral people. In fact, the first time **Captain Awesome** met my **friend**, she wasn't something you'd want to touch. She hadn't bathed since forever because she was too poor to, she was wearing a dress made out of old potato sacks, and she was so malnourished. And **Captain Awesome** said to my **friend**'what's a cute little thing like you stealing energy crystals from the Zangyack?'"

Luka paused.

"_Don't get ahead of yourself,_" she thought, _"That's how Marvelous talks to everyone._"

Ahim was looking at Luka, listening intently.

"But that's how **Captain Awesome**talks to everyone. Anyway. This new princess joins the crew. And he let her join, even though she had no experience. And everyone's doting over her. And she's an actual girl. She's so dainty and polite, and she can calm everyone down, and she wears dresses and acts like a girl. And I'm pretty sure she took three baths a day before her planet was destroyed."

Ahim laughed.

"And my **friend** has noticed how **Captain Awesome** insists that she should stay on the crew, and defends her. And my **friend** is worried that **Captain Awesome** likes the princess. Because my **friend** really likes **Captain Awesome**. At least she thinks so. He makes her heart beat really fast. And he makes her, he inspires her to fight even more for her dream. And sometimes, she's really afraid of her feelings, because she doesn't want to fawn over him. But the princess is making her feel really unconfident, and she's worried that the princess is going to steal him."

"I understand, Luka-san," said Ahim. "Your friend should have faith in her Captain. It seems she trusts him a lot. And she should be confident in herself, and shouldn't try to change herself in any way. And one day, when the time is right, she should tell her Captain how she feels."

_"Wow,"_ thought Luka, "_she really cares. And I guess she doesn't want to steal him. Or he hasn't tried to make a move on her."_

"Thank you for listening, Ahim."

"You're welcome, Luka-san. I'll see you in the morning."

"And, Ahim."

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry."

"About what?"

Luka smiled. Ahim went downstairs.

"_Maybe this princess isn't so bad. Maybe I judged her wrong. She actually cares. It might be nice to have another girl around, someone who I could talk to about girl stuff with."_

So, a few weeks later, Ahim and Luka were drinking tea. Luka wasn't much of a tea person, but she could tell it made Ahim happy to have her sit with her.

"Oh, Luka-san, I finally got what you were talking about a few weeks ago."

"_What the hell is she talking about?"_ thought Luka.

"EH?" Luka's eyes widened.

"You know, when we were in the crow's nest, and you told me about your friend. You're friend is you, Luka-san." Ahim giggled to herself.

"Hey, it's not funny?"

"No, Luka-san, I'm not laughing at you, I'm laughing at myself for not realizing it sooner! I actually thought you were talking about a friend." Ahim laughed, and her cheeks turned red. She cleared her throat.

"Sorry about that."

"It's okay, you're a pirate now! Wait, and you know who Captain Awesome is supposed to be?"

Ahim giggled.

"Luka-san, do you like Marvelous-san?"

"I don't know… I…" Luka paused, "YES! I really like him!"

"And I'm the princess, aren't I?"

"I'm so sorry, Ahim."

"So that's why you were upset with me."

"Ahim, I am so sorry."

"Luka-san, it's okay."

"Has he made a move on you?"

"No, I don't think so. He treats me the same as he would Hakase or Joe-san."

"You won't tell anyone, will you?"

"No, but Luka-san. You should tell him."

"I don't want to. We have a good thing going, and I don't want to ruin anything."

"Luka-san, I thought you were a pirate. And don't pirates do anything they want?"

"Yes, they do."

"And since you said I'm a pirate, I guess I can do whatever I want. And I'll do this: By the time we find the greatest treasure in the universe, you will tell Marvelous how you feel, or I will tell him how you feel."

"But—Ahim, you're becoming more and more a pirate every day. I think I'm a bad role model."

Ahim giggled.

Luka looked at the princess. She was slow to get things, but she grew up in a carefree lifestyle, where she didn't have to be quick on her feet like Luka. Ahim was going to become quicker as time moved on, but Luka decided she would watch out for the Princess. Because she trusted Ahim. And it looked like Ahim trusted her.

"I hope I don't become one of those girls who fawn over a guy."

"Luka-san, you aren't. And I don't think you ever will be."

"Would you like me to help you train?"

"I would like that very much, Luka-san."


End file.
